


Help-Meow-T

by writingblankspaces



Series: Halloween 2019 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Rutting, Sex Toys, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: Omega couple Baekhyun and Jongin's heats coincide and they have to miss out on Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's annual Halloween Party. That's okay, they'll just have fun on their own.





	Help-Meow-T

Slick dripped down Jongin’s thighs like honey as he lay, waiting for Baekhyun to walk into the bedroom.

The smell of warm brown sugar, vanilla and nutmeg hung thick in the air, alerting anyone with a working nose that Jongin was in heat.

He’d managed to keep a handle on it since the morning through short-term heat suppressant and scent-blocking cologne, but by the time he’d finished his shift at work, his entire body was throbbing and thrumming with the excitement for the next three days he had off.

A squeak from the front door sounded off in the distance and Jongin heard Baekhyun put his shoes on the rack before padding to their bedroom, following the alluring smell.

“It came early this month,” Baekhyun mentioned, talking as if Jongin had on his reading glasses and was reading a chapter of whatever book he was obsessed with for the month.

His soft features remained relaxed as he took off his shirt, then his pants and underwear to change into something comfortable.

One of Jongin’s favorite oversized white t-shirts.

The closer he drifted to the bed, the more Jongin smelled the sweet and acidic scent of fresh lemons and sunshine. Even with his heat-riddled mind, he could tell the smell was sharper than usual.

Surely they weren’t going into heat at the same time.

Jongin’s heavy eyes followed Baekhyun as he disappeared from the bedroom, coming back with several bottles of Powerade and bags of snacks. He dropped them on his side of the bed and climbed into the blankets.

Citrus filled Jongin’s nose and when Baekhyun leaned closer to him, he saw how dilated his pupils were.

Their heats had synced—something that’d only happened once or twice since they’d started dating—and Jongin knew he had a long night ahead of him.

Baekhyun’s hot hands touched him, making more slick coat the inside of Jongin’s legs as his stomach twisted in arousal.

“I hope you got enough rest this morning,” Baekhyun mentioned, not bothering to explain as the words fell unspoken between them.

After nearly two years together, Jongin knew Baekhyun felt the same way he did, but he had no problem meeting both their needs with a level head. Even though they were both omegas, they had no problem satisfying each other, contrary to popular belief.

Teeth sank into sunkissed skin and Jongin’s back arched while his body screamed at him to get as close as possible to the stimulation. Baekhyun’s soft fingers dug into his hips and held him in place, nosing at the sparse bed of hair at the base of his dick before taking the glistening red tip into his mouth.

Volume and courtesy be damned, Jongin threw his head back against the headboard and moved his hips, sliding deeper into Baekhyun’s mouth. Lips tightened around his dick and the warmth and wetness immediately overwhelmed him, so Jongin came with a gasp and watched with hazy eyes as Baekhyun swallowed what was in his mouth.

Despite that, Jongin remained rock-hard and wet, his orgasm only making the mess between his thighs worse as he clenched around emptiness.

“Inside, in-side,” Jongin begged, prying Baekhyun’s hands off his hips and pulling them between his legs to the place that needed the most attention, “fu-fuck me Baek, please, need you in-inside of m-me.”

The nasal whine made Baekhyun’s Adam’s apple bob hard in his throat and he slipped two fingers inside of him, teasing him. Another strong burst of citrus saturated the room and Jongin could feel as Baekhyun shivered against him, battling the intensity of his own heat.

His own arousal outweighed the desire to play and tease Jongin further, so he removed his fingers and settled back between Jongin’s—now shaking—thighs. Without further ado, he pushed forward and slipped inside of the man beneath him, letting out throaty moans of his own.

Jongin wanted to see all of Baekhyun, so he frantically tugged at the white shirt until Baekhyun caught the hint and lifted it over his head, tossing it somewhere.

A gorgeous contrast, Jongin ran his hands down Baekhyun’s softly toned stomach, admiring how the muscles tensed under nearly translucent skin the deeper Baekhyun pushed into him. His hands settled on Baekhyun’s ass, enjoying how the flesh gave when he squeezed and goaded him to move faster, harder.

He lost his grip when Baekhyun’s slick made his ass and the back of his legs sticky, but it didn’t matter because another orgasm blindsided Jongin and he came, spilling between them.

Baekhyun followed soon after, but he didn’t stop moving his hips. Instead, he fucked Jongin harder, intent on pushing his release deeper inside of him.

His brow was furrowed as he worked and Jongin hung on as best as he could, enjoying as Baekhyun continued to plow into him.

“Bae-Baek, Baek-Baek,” Jongin hiccuped, his eyes watering when Baekhyun reached to stroke him. The overstimulation mixed with the incessant need to be fucked and Jongin found he enjoyed skating the line between pain and white-hot pleasure.

“I know,” Baekhyun muttered, sweat making his pink fringe stick to his forehead as he leaned closer and hiked up Jongin’s legs, so he could then better target Jongin’s prostate.

Jongin fisted the sheets, tears squeezing from the corners of his eyes.

It was too early to be overwhelmed, but Jongin’s mind was blank as Baekhyun kept fucking into him and abusing the bundle of nerves inside of him. He came two more times before Baekhyun came again, Jongin barely even adding to the stickiness that already decorated both their chests and stomachs.

Baekhyun came again, though that time he pulled out soon after and with a glazed-over expression, he watched as his previous releases leaked out onto the sheets, along with a fresh wave of slick.

He knew Jongin needed a break because his legs were shaking, but he was still visibly hard.

The tossing in Baekhyun’s stomach lessened for a moment, so he took the time to reach for one of the bottles of Powerade and chugged half of it before he propped Jongin up and slowly poured the rest into his mouth.

“We have to stay hydrated,” Baekhyun sighed, running his hands through Jongin’s sweat-dampened hair. Jongin could only manage a weak nod and his eyes blinked slowly while they both caught their breath.

Jongin scrambled onto shaky knees and swayed his hips, looking over his shoulder as Baekhyun kneeled behind him and pushed back inside with no resistance.

Things were less frantic this time and the burning of Jongin’s skin had tampered down, so he could feel Baekhyun running his blunt nails down the bumps of Jongin’s spine, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“It’s kind of funny,” Baekhyun spoke, his voice quiet, “that our heats synced up just in time for Halloween right?” Jongin would’ve turned to nod and agree, but it was then that another wave of arousal hit him and his mind turned to static again.

Whenever people found out that Jongin and Baekhyun were together, they were met with either entertained expressions or ones of disgust.

There was also the classic, “you both just haven’t met the right alphas yet.”

They didn’t need an alpha to be happy. They could be happy with just the two of them, two omegas so deeply enthralled with each other that nothing else mattered.

Now, they’d been in a relationship that so many had sworn wouldn’t last for the last two years and they were just as happy as they’d been in the beginning.

Fuck biology.

“I physically don’t think I can come any more for tonight,” Baekhyun yawned, eyeing his slowly softening dick.

Jongin’s heats were always intense, while Baekhyun’s differed

“I think I might have one or two more in me,” Baekhyun stared at Jongin, incredulous, then laughed before he willed whatever strength he had left in his body to reach into the drawer of the nightstand and pull out a sizeable knotting dildo.

He gave Jongin more to drink and fed him a granola bar before Jongin settled on his side, Baekhyun spooning him from the back. Again, gentle hands lifted one of his legs and slid the dildo into place, very gently pushing it inside of Jongin.

The wet sound it made as went in would’ve gone straight to Baekhyun’s dick if he had the energy, but as things stood, he could only enjoy taking apart Jongin with his hands and the toy.

Jongin preferred the feeling of Baekhyun’s dick, but the toy did its job.

Taking a knot took some type of prep, so Baekhyun twisted and eased the shaft deeper into his boyfriend. Jongin weakly pushed his hips back against Baekhyun and the dildo with soft ‘oohs’ and ‘ahs.’

While he continued to move it, Baekhyun squeezed the small bulb on the underside to gradually increase the size of the knot. In silent awe, he watched as the faux knot repeatedly caught on Jongin’s rim.

Feeling the toy expand inside of him, Jongin fisted at his pillow. There weren’t even coherent words coming out of his mouth anymore, just wrecked moans that Jongin knew would have his voice raspy come the morning.

When the toy was too wide to come out, Jongin’s face scrunched up in concentration and he gurgled when Baekhyun angled the toy for his prostate again.

Inflated as much as it could go, Jongin came, shaking while he tightened around the dildo like a vice. A few pathetic drops of come dribbled out the tip and Jongin’s dick finally started to soften.

“God, finally,” Jongin huffed, craning to lay his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder as his body still shook with aftershocks while the toy deflated.

When Jongin’s legs stopped shaking, Baekhyun removed the toy and sat it down on the nightstand, making a sleepy promise to clean it later.

They’d need it again later.

Sleep came for both of them quickly and a few hours later when Jongin finally woke up, he was treated to the rare sight of Baekhyun holding the knotting toy steady as he fucked himself onto it.

His eyes were misty as he rolled his hips backward and he jerked himself with one hand while his chest rested on the bed. He kept stopping to savor the sensation because he could feel the tell-a-tale pressure in the pit of his stomach.

Jongin could tell just from how slow and sloppy Baekhyun’s strokes were and from how his tongue poked out, something he did in deep concentration.

To lend a helping hand, despite how painfully hard he was himself, Jongin reached forward and pumped the bulb, making the toy swell up inside his boyfriend.

Baekhyun’s knees bowed and his hips twitched as he threw his head back and came hard. Immediate relief coursed through his body and Baekhyun rested with his face and upper body on the cool sheets.

After a few moments of catching his breath, a warm hand rubbed circles on Baekhyun’s lower-back and he looked up, catching sight of Jongin’s soft smile.

“You good?” Baekhyun gave Jongin a soft nod and pulled the toy from between his thighs. He had to bite back a moan as his body clenched around nothing.

Jongin helped wipe off Baekhyun’s hand and his stomach, as well as the dark spot on their bed.

They’d change the sheets in the morning, but for right now, they were just going to avoid the various wet areas.

The smell of fresh lemons accosted Jongin and he took a deep inhale, smiling. Baekhyun only looked at him with a vaguely entertained expression before holding his arms open.

Warm skin on equally warm skin was a comforting feeling that Jongin never tired of. Though Jongin couldn’t smell himself, he figured that they figured they must’ve smelled something like a lemon and vanilla cake, maybe even a scone.

Just sweet like the kisses Baekhyun trailed up Jongin’s neck.

“It smells like I’m drowning in a giant container of buttercream,” Baekhyun whispered, his lips still pressed against his skin.

“Good, enjoy it,” Jongin whispered back as he moved his hips and dick against Baekhyun’s thigh.

Ordinarily, this would’ve been far fetched, but with how sensitive they both were, it made them moan.

“Mhmm, you wanna come Nini?” Jongin only nodded and buried his face into Baekhyun’s shoulder more, grinding his hips down harder.

The soft, warm flesh of his boyfriend’s leg felt like heaven as he rutted against it. A small hand settled in the curve of his back and urged him to continue moving.

“That’s right baby, get yours.”

“Baek, mhmm,” Jongin mumbled, moving quickly until his body tensed and he came, spilling, then smearing his release on Baekhyun’s upper thigh.

Another quick clean up happened and the couple drifted off back to sleep. With both of their heats somewhat sated for the moment, they both stayed asleep until the next morning.

It was Halloween day and while it was nice to be off for a change, both men were a bit upset at missing all the festivities.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were having their annual party and Baekhyun had been excited to see their costumes.

Last year, they’d been Kingsman characters and the year before, vampires from Interview with the Vampire. The only hint Chanyeol had given, was that they would be doing something Marvel-related.

Sure, he could just see the costumes on SNS, but really, where was the fun in that?

With their heats in full swing, not to mention the fact that Baekhyun’s body rejected all forms of suppressants. He was in no shape to go out.

After a surprisingly sweet, yet frantic morning fuck, Baekhyun was able to get up and make breakfast. Jongin did his best to strip the bedsheets and put on more, while he threw the others in the washer.

Then, they’d showered together, only doing the necessary things and refraining from anything more.

The last time they’d had heat-sex in the shower, the utility bill had been outrageous. So, they exercised every bit of restraint while they cleaned themselves and each other.

Jongin was quiet for most of the day and Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he was just bummed about missing the party too or something, but he didn’t want to pry. Sometimes Jongin’s heat moods were unpredictable and he preferred to be left alone at those times.

Baekhyun tried to give him as much space as he could while making sure Jongin was more than aware that he was there for him. When the mood passed, Jongin would revert to his cuddly self.

The movie they were watching wasn’t the most interesting, but when Jongin settled his body on top of Baekhyun’s, he figured that Jongin’s interest was elsewhere.

His hand settled on Jongin’s ass and patted it softly, earning him content hums of pleasure.

Clad in barely-there running shorts, there was very little fabric between Baekhyun’s hand and Jongin’s ass.

As an earlier precaution, they’d laid a blanket over the couch and now Baekhyun was suddenly glad because he could feel his own excitement slowly leaking through his sweatpants.

Halfway through an episode of the Greatest British Bake-Off, Jongin’s consistent humming turned into him sliding his hands up Baekhyun’s shirt.

Fingers dipped into lightly defined abs, tracing the shallow lines while Jongin’s eyes stayed glued on the TV. Those same hands circled his nipples and pinched lightly, making Baekhyun’s breath hitch.

His sensitivity was at an all-time high and he knew he was giving off a smell that put a lemon grove to shame.

Jongin shoved his nose in Baekhyun’s neck and bit at his neck, licking and sucking until there were several spots on the porcelain surface.

“Want me to take care of you Baek?” The soft tone of his voice sharply contrasted with how roughly he started to handle him.

Hands, no longer gentle, pulled at his sweatpants and his cock sprung free.

Baekhyun blinked a few times and licked his lips before he let out an airy, “yeah. Take care of me.”

How Jongin managed to position them so Baekhyun was on his knees with his sweatpants around his ankles and Jongin was completely naked behind him, was beyond him.

He lost the desire to ask when Jongin rubbed the head of dick along his ass, murmuring about how Baekhyun was making everything smell like yellow skittles. He would’ve smacked Jongin, had he not been so anxious to have Jongin inside of him.

When Jongin finally pushed forward, Baekhyun almost fell face-first into the arm of the couch.

Jongin’s sense of rhythm was perfect and he made sure that Baekhyun didn’t forget it.

Especially when he timed his thrusts to Baekhyun’s quick intakes of breath.

Show off, was what he wanted to say, but since Jongin was quite literally fucking his coherent thoughts away, Baekhyun could only keep moaning.

By the time Jongin finished working Baekhyun over with well-aimed thrusts, dirty talk that made shivers run down his body and an ever-tightening grip that kept pulling his hips back for more.

The thick blanket, thankfully, caught all the messes they made.

Baekhyun’s legs were numb, so he could only shuffle to sit on his ass to catch his breath, not missing the greasy—though slightly tired—grin Jongin shot him.

After separate showers, they ordered pizza for dinner.

When the pizza boy caught a whiff of Jongin, he dropped their pizza and breadsticks on the ground, completely enamored by him and his scent.

Baekhyun had to step forward with a possessive growl, shove the money at the boy, then take the food boxes from the ground and slam the door in his face.

Usually, Jongin got mad whenever Baekhyun let his possessive streak show outside the bedroom, but after the delivery boy had left and his scent—somewhat piney—faded, Jongin only smiled at him.

It shouldn’t have made him as hard as it did.

He couldn’t hide his arousal, but the growling in his stomach was too much to ignore. His dick could wait.

Jongin kept shooting coy glances at Baekhyun from across the table, but whenever he asked about it, Jongin would only shove another piece of pizza into his mouth and wiggle his eyebrows.

With the pizza and breadsticks gone, Jongin washed his hands and wordlessly disappeared into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Baekhyun must’ve sat still looking at the closed door for five minutes before it opened again to nothing.

“Baek, can you come in here?” Jongin’s voice was oddly polite and a chill ran up Baekhyun’s spine. He was up to something.

Running seemed too crass, but walking seemed idiotic, so he settled on a subtle power walk.

It might not have been his smoothest move, but Baekhyun found that he didn’t care once he laid eyes on Jongin.

Settled across the bed, Jongin had sloppy whiskers and the tip of his nose colored in. There were felt cat ears clipped onto either side of his head and he had on a tight pair of black boxer briefs.

To put a metaphorical cherry on top, he had oversized, fuzzy cat paws on his hands and a black velvet choker with a small silver bell on it.

“I know you’re bummed that we can’t go to Chanyeol and Soo’s party, so I thought I’d bring a little bit of the party here,” Jongin purred, his lips a bright red.

Baekhyun’s mouth hung slack and he approached the bed, taking in every single detail and searing it into his memory.

He would definitely reference it in the future.

“I’m so happy,” Baekhyun said, more to himself than Jongin as he climbed onto the bed.

His initial once over of the Jongin’s ‘costume’ missed the long, black tail coming from his ass.

He’d only found out about it after he’d gotten kitty Jongin riled up and made the bell around his neck jingle. The paws had worked almost like handcuffs and rendered Jongin’s hands useless because he couldn’t grip or grab onto anything. So, out of frustration, Jongin rolled onto his stomach and got on his knees, making a show of swaying his hips to swing the tail.

That’s when Baekhyun saw the tail poking out from a hole in the briefs. Only when he lightly pulled it and received a choked moan, did he figure out that it was actually inside of his boyfriend.

Like a butt plug. A butt plug tail.

Baekhyun didn’t think he could get any harder, yet there he was, throbbing as he carefully threaded the tail out the underwear and lowered them down Jongin’s thighs.

Him pulling and tugging on the tail had done a number on Jongin, because he was rubbing his face on the blankets and pushing his hips towards Baekhyun, silently asking him to do something.

A plead that he answered by leaning forward and biting and licking the glistening skin in front of him.

Jongin’s hands balled up in the kitty paw gloves and he mewled, really playing up the costume when Baekhyun pushed on the base of the tail, making it slide deeper and press on his prostate.

Fuck.

The tail had been a nice touch to the costume.

The scent of vanilla with dashes of nutmeg swirled in the air, trying to coax Baekhyun to get on with the main course of action, but he seemed determined to ignore it.

Just the same, thoughts of fresh lemon filled Jongin’s head and he kept twitching his hips, clenching hard around the toy when Baekhyun tried to pull it out.

“Naughty kitty doesn’t want to give up his toy?” Jongin shook his head hard and craned his neck, staring directly at Baekhyun.

“Kitty wa-wan-wants,” Jongin stuttered, a guttural moan interrupting his words when Baekhyun started to fuck him with the plug, “cream. Cream.”

His tongue darted out to lick his red lips and Baekhyun fought to keep his senses.

“Oh?” Baekhyun decided to play the fool and stopped, wiping his hands on the sheets as he tossed Jongin’s discarded underwear off the bed.

“Yes. Please give me some cream,” Jongin’s words came up airy and this time it was Baekhyun smirking as he reached and plucked the bell, making it tinkle lightly.

Okay, this beat the Halloween party, heat and all.

On Baekhyun’s insistence, the kitty paw gloves stayed, as well as the ears. With the way Jongin kept shoving his face into the pillow beneath him, he smothered the sound of the bell and the whiskers and nose were probably long gone.

Baekhyun could see smudges of black on the dark gray sheets.

His skin crawled in arousal and he’d already come twice, but he was working towards a third when Baekhyun mentioned that “Kitty should take what he wants.”

After that, Jongin climbed on top of Baekhyun and rode him quick and fast, making their sweat and slick dampened skin meet with loud slaps. Since Jongin couldn’t do it himself, Baekhyun reached forward and stroked him with a tight, fast fist.

The fur on the gloves tickled Baekhyun’s chest as Jongin balanced himself, but he didn’t feel like laughing.

He was set on giving Kitty Jongin exactly what he’d asked for.

Sated and sticky, Jongin and Baekhyun’s limbs were intertwined together and their bodies were bathed in golden sunlight from the setting sun.

“Want to hear something funny?” Jongin turned his head sideways and quirked his eyebrow in interest, “I bought a black cat bubble bar for us to try.”

Jongin’s entire face scrunched up, his eyes closing as he laughed so hard that Baekhyun shook by proximity.

“Would you say you kind of summoned me,” there was a hitch in Jongin’s deep voice and Baekhyun had a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

The couple ended their night sinking into a warm bath with concerningly darkened water, courtesy of the aforementioned bubble bar.

“It kind of smells like to you,” Jongin sighed, pointing his toe as he lifted his foot out of the water. With his back to Baekhyun’s chest, he sunk lower into the water, moaning as the fatigue from his body melted away.

“Lemon tarts, yellow skittles, a bubble bar. What else will you come up with?” Jongin rolled his eyes and he smiled, tipping his head to look up at Baekhyun.

“Hope you had a happy Halloween.”

“Of course I did. I have my lucky black cat,” Baekhyun answered with a soft kiss to Jongin’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first installment of my annual Halloween fics~ 
> 
> ~Follow me on [Twitter~](https://twitter.com/wblankspaces)
> 
> If you have any questions about this fic or any of my other fics, feel free to ask me[ here.](https://curiouscat.me/writingblankspaces)


End file.
